


I'll Hold You Close To Me

by DenebYL



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, The Pain Train is back, as in we die because of episode ignis, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: Ignis has always loved Noctis, a love pure and strong, endearing and affectionate.So he holds the hand in front of him, and he holds it tight."Thanks... Thanks for everything, Iggy."





	I'll Hold You Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

> as you can probably tell I'm always emo whenever my iTunes shuffle plays Angela Aki's Kiss Me Good-Bye

_You say my love is all you need to see you through  
But I know these words are not quite true _

Ignis could feel the light.

As he and his friends stood together amidst slain daemons, he could feel it. He could feel the shift in the air, he could feel his friends tense as they beckon the sight of something long lost, and he could feel the same warmth that he has not felt in ten long years. 

He holds his breath, and turns to where he knows the castle is.

And he runs.

_Here is the path you’re looking for, an open door  
Leading to worlds you long to explore_

Ignis remembers the halls of the Citadel.

Though he can feel rubble and debris by his feet, there was no mistaking his memory.

The same hallways he had ventured through to chase after Noctis who would refuse to study and run off.  
The same corridors that forced him to be creative to get around Noctis who had just learned how to warp-strike.

The lingering darkness that had haunted the Citadel for years aside, there was no mistaking that he was close to the throne room.

_Go, if you must move on alone  
I’m gonna make it on my own_

Ignis was never one to hold his breath.  
He would rather rip off a band aid immediately, than do it slowly.

So when he opened the large doors that stood proud and tall in front of him, he could fear the air was different.

He could feel that it was one of relief. But of whose relief?  
The air was light, and he could feel some semblance of warmth, but it was empty.  
Noctis was supposed to be here, was he not?

_Kiss me goodbye, love’s memory_

Ignis was never one to waste his time.  
So he decided to climb the stairs and find Noctis. If he cannot be found on the throne, he must be somewhere nearby.  
Though he may have missed some steps, he manages to regain his balance still and he keeps on going.  
But with every step forward, he can feel his heart grow afraid.  
He can feel a constant tug, as if to tell him to stop. As it grew heavier, it managed to slowly erode his determination, like the tide at a rocky shore as the night takes over.

It’s growing stronger, and Ignis can feel that it was getting harder for him to even go up the next set of stairs.

So he takes a second to breathe. For himself, and what he knows his heart is afraid of.

_Follow your heart and find your destiny_

Ignis was never one to believe in prayers.  
But now he wishes that he did. Something to calm the storm brewing in him, one that filled him with anxiety that seems to cling to every part of him.

So he remembers Noctis, on the last night that they all know was the last they’ll ever spend altogether. All four of them, gestures offering playfulness and eyes glinting with the ever-present and comfortable mischief that comes as a result of years of camaraderie.

Under the starry sky, the frolicking of the flames engulf their worries and despair. As Noctis asks him to talk in private, and he holds Ignis’ hand with both of his, and smiles. Just as he had all those years ago.

The once hesitant and shy boy, a bright future ahead, if only his fate wasn’t a plaything of the Gods.

He reaches the top of the stairs, and reaches his hands out towards the throne.

Skin to skin, yet the other cold and lifeless.

He knows.

_Won’t shed a tear for love’s mortality_

Ignis has always loved Noctis, a love pure and strong, endearing and affectionate.  
He knew Noctis went everywhere, all to his heart’s content, a freedom that even the Gods were perhaps jealous of.  
Because it would not be a stretch to say that he gave his wings for Noctis to fly, and he was there for every second.

For every moment of weakness, when Noctis is overwhelmed.

For every moment of fear, when Noctis can’t keep going and closes his eyes.

For every moment from that day onwards, when those honest eyes greeted him a warm welcome.

So he holds the the hand in front of him, and he holds it tight.

And tears fall down his cheeks, and soon a steady stream like a waterfall.  
For as ready as he may be, for even though he knows how this will end, there was a part of him that hoped for that voice once more.

“In the end, I might not have you at my side, but I’ll always have you in my heart.”

“Thanks… Thanks for everything, Iggy.”

_For you put the dream in my reality_

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD TO CHECK OUT EPISODE IGNIS CUTSCENES AGAIN AND I did not miss crying over these two I Die Every Time
> 
> Also I yell about XII a lot too @ me
> 
> No that's not the online final fantasy before ffxiv how dare you


End file.
